


Человеку нужен человек

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [4]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, Kenshi, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: У судьбы всегда есть свои планы на всё. Кенджи прочувствовал это на своей жизни. Просто однажды её, такую одинокую и пустую, вдруг взял в свои руки незнакомец с рыжими кудряшками. Незнакомец принёс с собой спокойствие и тепло, по которым Кенджи успел порядком истосковаться.





	Человеку нужен человек

**Author's Note:**

> С Днём рождения, Дарвиш Кенджи! ❤️
> 
> Эта работа — полноценный дебют оригинального персонажа Сейрю Цуёши. Впервые он появился в фанфике «Кусь!», где ему досталась весьма небольшая роль. Здесь у Цуёши гораздо больше «экранного времени», поэтому мы надеемся, что наш прекрасный мальчик придётся читателю по душе :3
> 
> "Кусь!" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743325

Это был первоклассный сервиз. Четыре пиалы и маленький чайник, ручку которого оплетал бамбуковый шнур, лежали, тщательно завёрнутые в красный шёлк. Лакированные бока ящика, слу

Осторожно, опасаясь оставить хоть малейшую царапину на отполированном дереве, Кенджи закрыл крышку ящика и защёлкнул латунный замок.

— Извини, Цуёши. Это слишком дорогой сервиз. Я не могу его принять, — сдавленное восхищением и стыдом горло нехотя позволяло словам протискиваться наружу. Кенджи кашлянул, чтобы сдвинуть с пути слов неприятный комок, и повторил. — Извини, правда.

Цуёши сидел напротив, обхватив руками дымившуюся чашку с чаем. Солнце опускалось за дома за его спиной. Красные отблески придавали его рыжеватым вьющимся волосам медный оттенок.

— Это подарок, — тихий голос напоминал аромат жасминового чая. — Пожалуйста, не отказывайся.

Покорный строгому взгляду и мягкой просьбе, Кенджи снова открыл короб. Четыре пиалы и чайник были всё так же прекрасны. Как и всё, что делал Цуёши. Мастер гончарных дел Сейрю Цуёши.

Вместе их свёл ясный вечер в октябре позапрошлого года, когда Кенджи, пытаясь отвлечься от тянущей тоски по Джуну, ввалился в бар на Синдзюку. Заказал бармену пива и погрузился в воспоминания. Он межденно перебирал их, эти воспоминания, похожие на разноцветные стеклянные шарики, которые любил собирать в детстве. В воспоминаниях Джун ещё был с ним. Улыбался ему. Смотрел в глаза и говорил о своих чувствах. Тёплый. Хрупкий. Уже не его.

Незнакомый мужчина вклинился в воспоминания тихим голосом и попросил разрешения присесть. Кенджи только скользнул взглядом по долговязому незнакомцу, у которого волосы вились, как овечья шкура, и неопределённо пожал плечами.

Мужчина сел рядом. Вместо жгучей тоски вдруг нахлынуло спокойствие.

«Цуёши. Если вам интересно», — сказал незнакомец, вцепившись обеими руками в пустой стакан с остатками пены.

«Кенджи…» — представился Кенджи и предложил угостить Цуёши пивом.

Они почти не разговаривали в ту ночь. Просто пили, читали новости в телефонах, время от времени просили у бармена добавки, угощая друг друга, и в конечном итоге запутались, кто кому должен. Захмелевший Цуёши шлёпнул на барную стойку несколько купюр: «За знакомство!»

Кенджи вызвал для него, едва стоявшего на ногах, такси. Пока машина не приехала, они стояли рядом с баром. Цуёши курил и то и дело норовил завалиться в сторону. Кенджи крепко держал его за узкие плечи. Отчего-то на душе царило такое спокойствие, которого Кенджи не испытывал уже долгих два года, с тех пор, как Джун ушёл от него, забрав все свои вещи.

Потом жёлтая машина увезла Цуёши, и Кенджи вновь ощутил острую тоску. Только вот уже не по Джуну. «Надо было взять его номер телефона», — мелькнула в голове запоздалая и потому абсолютно бесполезная мысль.

Тёмные глаза, чересчур большие для японца, наследие прабабки-полячки, испытующе смотрели на то, как Кенджи держит в руках пиалу. Этим глазам, полным расплавленного тепла и нежности, было чертовски важно знать, что Кенджи думает об этом куске глины, превращённой руками мастера в произведение искусства.

Все четыре пиалы и чайник были расписаны вручную, как и любой другой предмет в лавке «Сапфировый дракон». На выбеленных боках чайника летели, широко раскинув крылья над зарослями камыша, два японских журавля. Не было одной случайной линии, каждый штрих тщательно выверен и лежал строго на том месте, куда его определила рука мастера. Маленькие пиалы не могли похвастаться богатой росписью — они были прекрасны в своей простоте и белизне. Единственного их украшения — узкой красной кромки — оказалось достаточно, чтобы стать совершенными.

Кенджи не был ценителем керамики. До знакомства с Цуёши он даже не подозревал, что керамика ручной работы может стоить бешеных денег. За цветочную вазу, сделанную из особой глины по старинной технологии и расписанную вручную, некоторые люди были готовы выложить сотни тысяч иен. Что-то незримое отличало вазу мастера от вазы просто хорошего гончара.

Сейрю Цуёши, определённо, был мастером своего дела. Именно поэтому Кенджи было достаточно только посмотреть на подаренный сервис, чтобы понять, насколько он дорогой, несмотря на кажущуюся простоту.

Он бережно положил пиалу в гнездо из красного шёлка и снова прикрыл крышку ящика. Слишком роскошный подарок для человека, который ничегошеньки не понимает в хорошей керамике.

Цуёши с тихим стуком поставил чашку на стол и опустил голову. Медные кольца волос упруго подпрыгнули от этого движения.

— Хорошо… — заструился жасминовый голос. — Я понял. Это…

— Спасибо. Я в самом деле тронут.

Мозолистые ладони Цуёши утонули в широких лапах Кенджи. Эти руки изо дня в день превращали бесформенные комки глины в вазы, чашки для супа, чайники и пиалы. Кожа пахла обожжённой землёй, была слишком сухой и шелушилась, но Кенджи всё равно с наслаждением прижимал эти искусные руки к щекам, чтобы в полной мере насладиться их теплом.

В этот вечер всё было почти так же, как в феврале прошлого года, когда Кенджи и Цуёши впервые проснулись вместе. Кенджи помнил, что вечером они вновь случайно пересеклись в баре на Синдзюку. Цуёши пригласил его к себе, заманив рассказом о бутылочке восхитительного старого вина. Вечер проходил в молчании, которое разбавляло бормотание какого-то фантастического фильма. Потом они поцеловались.

Сейчас Кенджи уже не помнил, кто первый проявил инициативу. То ли он, измотанный тоской по Джуну. То ли Цуёши, изглоданный долгим одиночеством. Да это, в сущности, было не важно тогда, когда они двое пытались поделиться всей той жгучей нежностью, что кипела внутри.

Наутро они в недоумении таращились друг на друга. Кенджи начал сыпать извинениями, но Цуёши перебил его тихим: «Хочешь кофе?»

В этом был он весь. Не умеющий ни кричать, ни скандалить; умеющий только быть удивительно спокойным, несмотря ни на что. Спокойствие Цуёши напоминало водопад, который вмиг затушил беспокойство Кенджи, разошедшееся, подобно лесному пожару.

Маленькая кухня, окна которой смотрели на запад и восток, была залита солнцем. Цуёши сидел за столом и грел руки о чашку с кофе. Кенджи нерешительно опустился на стул напротив.

«Извини за это… Я пойму, если ты вдруг…»

«У тебя есть кто-нибудь? — вопрос Цуёши разрезал стылый, полный солнца, воздух. Кенджи покачал головой. — Я тоже свободен. Ты мне нравишься. Давай встречаться».

Кенджи подавился первым глотком кофе. Потом залпом выхлебал чашку почти до самого конца и уставился на Цуёши, который всё ещё выглядел чрезвычайно спокойным. Только руки, побелевшие от того, что с силой сжимали нетронутую чашку, выдавали волнение.

Тогда Кенджи, как и сейчас, взял его руки в свои и больше не захотел отпускать. Он не был влюблён на тот момент. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как сейчас, по прошествии полутора лет. В то солнечное февральское утро его нестерпимая тоска, наконец, растворилась в запахе свежесваренного кофе, в шершавости мозолистых ладоней, в карамельного цвета глазах с удивительным европейским разрезом, в освежающем голосе, который рассказывал о человеке по имени Сейрю Цуёши. О человеке, которого Кенджи видел второй раз в жизни и больше не хотел упустить снова.

Династия мастеров Сейрю была такой древней, что даже сам Цуёши не очень хорошо помнил историю своей семьи. Помнил только, что первым мастером, который создал вазу, достойную стоять во дворце самого императора, была женщина. Их родовой символ — синий дракон — был рисунком, который мастер написала на той самой вазе.

Его отец всё время повторял, что только старший сын может унаследовать лавку «Сапфировый дракон». Его младшие брат и сестра подтрунивали над ним, вынужденным вместо игр с друзьями трудиться в мастерской. Но Цуёши был гораздо милее шум гончарного круга и запах обожжённой глины, чем шумные игры. Он быстро овладел гончарным искусством и искусством росписи, и вскоре постоянные покупатели перестали отличать работы Сейрю-старшего от работ Цуёши.

Цуёши не любил рассказывать о своём прошлом. Он аккуратно, будто перекладывал сухие листья из книги в гербарий, положил перед Кенджи несколько фактов. Женился в двадцать три на девушке, которую выбрала мать. Развёлся через четыре года, потому что боги так и не дали молодой семье ребёнка. Ещё три года спустя умерла от рака мать. Отец, не сумев оправиться от потери жены, уехал в деревню, оставив «Сапфирового дракона» сыну. С тех пор Цуёши замкнулся в своём одиночестве и утонул в работе.

«Люди уходят и приходят. Люди умирают. Но гончарный круг никогда не умрёт, пока есть кто-то, кто может его пробудить», — сказал Цуёши однажды, охваченный приступом осенней меланхолии. К тому времени Кенджи уже был влюблён в него так сильно, что порой даже дышать было больно от этого непомерно огромного клубка любви под сердцем.

Цуёши больше ни разу не говорил ему о своих чувствах кроме того дня, когда предложил встречаться. Кенджи тоже не умел говорить о чём-то подобном. Однако они всё равно понимали друг друга. Ведь понимать — это самое главное.

Два японских журавля летели над камышами. Пахло зелёным чаем и свежеиспечённым печеньем с шоколадной крошкой. Забравшись под котацу, держа маленькие белые пиалы, Кенджи и Цуёши смотрели по телевизору старый фантастический фильм.

И в этот тихий вечер в конце зябкого ноября им обоим было тепло и спокойно.


End file.
